The Dark Hero Of FairyTail
by OmegaCycloneXZ
Summary: "when mortal unlocks his true potential war between the three races will erupt causing chaos for all the world"-mavis vermillion. the quote Mavis said to her guild before she died. this quote will come to life, literally starting with a runaway prince. read more to find out.(sort of hard to summarize but read it! and leave reviews!)
1. Prolouge

**Hello guys! Omega Cyclone here, back atcha with another different fanfiction. This is the dar hero of fairy tail(hence the name of the title) and the main character is a OC. there are ships and a OCx character ship in there(wonder what it is, hope it's not a crime to find out.) and lastly the first chapter of pokemon divergent will be posted soon! So without a further to do here it is!**

Our story takes place in june, 12 X677 in a castle in the main city of fiore. There lived a king named xander and his queen clementine. The two had a son named yata, the three royals lived in happiness for a long time, that is until that fateful night that changed the royal's lives forever.

"Mom can i go outside and explore" yata said pointing outside his window to the forest. The queen who was discussing the economy with a few other lady stopped talking and shook her head too yata and continued talking.

"Crap" yata said as he shuffled out the room. As he started walking towards his room he stopped having one of his 'lightbulb' moments. He swiftly ran to his room grabbed a cloak and a bag and ran out his room and down the hall. He quickly entered a big room and there the king was laughing with knights as they discussed their battle plans on the rivaling kingdom.

Yata sneaked past all the people and grabbed the famous 'dark sword' rumoured to have hold a great malevolent energy inside it. He grabbed the sword holder for it and hoisted it onto his back and grabbed a bit of gold from the treasure chest in the room and ran out the castle.

As he entered town coming straight from the castle he smiled to see how festive it was. There were vendors selling awesome treats, musicians playing awesome tunes and even children yata's age singing and dancing along. Yata was going to dance along but as he started to go he felt his stomach rumble.

"Looks like i'm hungry" yata said to himself. He walked over to the vendor and bought a donut to himself. Yata sat down enjoying his donut he bought, as he looked over he saw a old lady feeding crows. He sat and watched the crows eat, he noticed that all were getting food and pushing another crow around making him not able to get food. He looked at the crow being pushed around, it seemed like the crow had three feet. Yata shrugged and continued to eat his donut and at the corner of his eye he saw the crow gazing into his eyes. Yata looked at the crow and shrugged, he pulled a piece of his donut off and tossed it to the crow. Instantly the crow gobbled up the food and looked at yata. The crow did sort of a gesture trying to get yata to follow. Failing numerous times the crow did some desperate measures, he began to fly and snatched the donut right out yata's hand and began to fly towards the destination he wanted yata to be.

"Gimme the donut back bird!" yata said as he got up and chased the bird. Yata chased the crow threw the whole town and out to the forest. The crow landed at what looked like a girl sleeping on a rock. Yata caught up with the bird and looked at the girl.

"Who's she" yata said pointing to the girl. The crow dropped the donut and pecked the girl, on cue she yawned and rolled over.

"Is he the one?" she asked the crow, the crow in response nodded and turned back to yata.

"Greetings child my name is luna, the goddess of celestial objects." the women said. She was wearing purple and white robes, her hair was galaxy black and she radiated like the moon. Yata looked at her skeptically not sure to believe her or not.

"A goddess?" yata said with his arms crossed, luna looked at him and pouted a little.

"I am a god!" luna said crossing her hands and looking straight at yata. "If you don't believe i'm a god then i don't believe you're a prince" luna continued. Yata went quiet and looked at luna.

"H-h-how do you know i'm a prince" yata said looking at lua nervously. Luna smiled and winked at the same time.

"Because i'm a god." luna said. "Now lets just get to the point." luna started to focus her powers into a little capsule. As she finished up the capsule it looked like her radiant glow was going away.

"What are you doing!" yata yelled at luna, she merely ignored him and continued. Alass she was finished with the capsule, weak she managed to hand the capsule to yata.

"Eat that" luna said weakly. Yata looked at the pill, it flashed all the colors of the rainbow and it was bright.

"Why are you doing this!?" yata asked luna. She ignored him and petted the bird.

"Watch over this boy" luna said, and suddenly her body started to disappear. Yata ran over to the fading person and looked over her.

"Whats happening!?" yata asked luna before she disappeared. Luna looked at yata and smiled.

"He'll tell you in time" luna said as she faded away into the sky. Yata looked up at the sky as he watched the remaining particles of the woman disappear. He looked back down and looked at the crow. The crow looked back at yata and pointed to the capsule with his wing, giving him the 'just do what she said' look.

Yata looked at the capsule and he dangled it over his mouth.

"Here goes nothing" yata said. He dropped the pill in and immediately swallowed.

Yata felt power coursing through his veins, despite his family not knowing magic he was going to be the first person in his family to wield magic. The crow started to caw in happiness as his new master overcame the first trial: 'take a pill from a strange lady.'

" king yata, wielder of god magic!" yata said flexing his muscles. The crow rolled his eyes and began to fly around yata.

"I'm gonna try to make a spell!" yata said, he focused his power ad looked at his target: a dangerous looking tree.

" **SUPER GOD PUNCH** " yata yelled as he punched the tree, getting nothing but a bruised fist and no power he looked at the crow.

"Why didn't i get a celestial power punch." yata exclaimed to the crow. The crow landed down on his head and let out a little 'caw'. Yata sighed and took the 'caw' as the 'i don't know' saying.

"Time to go back home, we'll continue this in the morning..um.." yata said as he looked at his new crow companion.

"We need a name for you!" yata said looking up at the crow on his head. "You like storm?" yata said shrugging. The crow cawed a happy caw.

"Looks like it's settled then!" Yata said as he began to run back to the castle.

As yata returned to the town all he saw was smoke, he looked around and saw people fleeing from the direction of the castle. Yata began to run towards the castle but stopped by one of the firefighters making sure everyone got out safely.

"Sorry little traveler, you can't go through!" the fireman said as he pointed to the castle, which was ignited by flames. Yata went back and started to cry, storm looked down at yata and flew off towards the castle.

"Why….why….why me?" yata said crying as he sat down on the street curb. People ran past him murmuring what happened.

"A dark guild attacked the castle. A person said. "Really i thought the kingdom over did it" another person said. Yata continued to cry, yata looked up and saw storm flying down with something in his beak. Yata grabbed it and looked at it, it had three letters on it that read: M.G.T. yata knew it was the initials of someone in the world, and he was going to find them. He got up and ran into a bookstore. Knowing no one was there he stole tons of fighting tutorial books. 'There was no time for being a king' yata said as he ran threw the streets with tears falling off him. "I will find this m.g.t and i promise i will slay him." yata said as he ran out of town running to who knows where with storm flying behind him.

...to be continued…..

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! And yes you readers may be wondering what is up about the celestial god and the connection between the raven and her. Trust me guys, that will be answered soon enough. Leave a review, tell people about it and more. Till next time**

 **-cyclone**


	2. a couple years later

**Hey guys cyclone here! Lets just skip ahead to the story. Oh yeah whenever you read this you may be wondering why i skip to the battle of fairy tail ark. Well my friends…..you will find out soon.**

-magnolia(9 years later after accident.)

"We arrived at magnolia station! Please grab all your bags and exit the train!" a conductor yelled as he opened up the doors so the passengers can come out. Out off all those passengers are hero and his bird companion was there. Yata was currently wearing a cloth around his neck that made a little cap around his body, the dark sword he stole from his castle, boots, and a backpack. as two began to leave a person stopped the people and ordered them back on the train.

"The guild fairy tail is fighting a unknown enemy! It is unsafe here!" the conductor yelled! People began to worry and quickly hopped back into the train so they could ride to safety. Yata and storm continued walking as they were close to exiting the station a person grabbed them by the shoulder.

"Sir back onto the train." the man said looking at yata. Yata looked at the man, he took his arm of his shoulder and responded.

"I can protect myself" yata said opening up his hand, a little star popped out and started to float in his hand. The man nodded and quickly ran to the train, yata and storm continued.

As the two exited the train station and began to walk around fiore. Sounds of fighting can be heard from all the streets in fiore. Yata looked at storm and left him off his arm and storm flew deep into the city to find the target yata was looking for.

Yata continued to walk, he heard this city was normally rowdy because of their rowdy guild lying at the end of town, That guild's name: FAIRY TAIL. yata had no interest of joining a guild, it would only slow him down in his quest to find the person who killed his parents 9 years ago. As yata thought about the more possibilities he was stopped by something invisible. Suddenly runes popped up and enclosed him in a small arena.

"Look who fell into a trap!" a woman said as he walked around the corner. She was wearing a green dress, she was wearing glasses and her hair was in a pony tail.

"What's your name again? I haven't seen you around the guild." the lady said approaching yata.

Yata smirked and drew his blade. He heard about Fairy Tail's strong guild members and he was going to fight one right now.

Yata lunged at the girl and swung his sword, she barely dodged and shot little light missiles at him. He quickly sidestepped and shot a star at the girl. It scored a direct hit and sent her flying into a building. The girl came out the rubble angry, she then took of her glasses and looked at yata.

Yata heard stories of a fairy tail guild member looking at people's eyes and turning them into stone. He took what he learned in his travels and closed his eyes. On one of his adventures he met a aura guardian and he taught him how to fight with your eyes close, and he practiced ever since that day. He jumped back and motioned the girl to come, the girl furious shot light pellets again. Yata dodged and ran up to her, he punched her right in the gut immediately forcing her to fall unconscious without trouble.

"Piece of cake" yata said opening his eyes, he looked up at the sky and noticed storm coming down with something in his claws. Yata took the item and looked at it, it seemed to be some sort of celestial golden gate key that storm found. Yata patted storm on is head and looked up again. He didn't notice it before but there were a line of lighting lacrima floating above the city. Yata pulled a scepter out his bag and pointed it to the lacrima and shot a little wave of energy defusing the lacrima causing it to fall out the sky. Yata ran to the fallen lacrima and looked at it.

"Lightning lacrima" yata said as he opened it up and took the lacrima from inside. He shoved it into his backpack and continued to walk.

Meanwhile at fairytail, makarov, natsu, and gajeel look in astoundment as they watched evergreen get knocked out by a mysterious fighter.

"Woah gramps i never seen him before in the guild." natsu said looking at makarov. Makarov looked at the image of the boy that the runes displayed. Gajeel eyed the boy and placed his hands on the rune, his hands immediately fazed threw.

"We can pass through salamander!" gajeel said as he ran threw the runes. Natsu started to smile and ignite his flames.  
"Let's do this!" natsu said as he ran out threw the runes.

Makarov looked at the two running dragonslayers and sighed. "Youth" makarov said as he walked over and sat on a bench. Makarov then again looked at the picture of the boy.

"He looks so familiar, like i seen him in a painting or something." makarov said scratching his beard.

It seemed like magnolia was a battle maze, as he walked threw the town he met other mages in the streets and had to fight them. Yata easily beat the mages but it was tiring.

"Let's go rest in this palace or whatever storm: yata said pointing to the building. Storm cawed and flew in, yata followed in too. As the two walked in they saw a big muscular blonde sitting on a chair in the building.

"Ahh, a challenger" laxus said smiling. He looked back at the runes to look for his name but couldn't find it.

"Ahhh whatever, i'm feeling like pounding someone into the ground." laxus said smiling at yata. Yata looked at laxus and started to laugh!

"Your so stupid! Yata said. Laxus looked at yata furiously.

"What was that punk?" laxus said yelling at yata. Yata looked at laxus and smiled.

"You need to clean your ears blondie!" Yata yelled to laxus. Laxus looked at yata and smiled wickedly.

"I'm gonna enjoy pounding you in the ground!" laxus yelled as he lunged at yata.

As natsu and gajeel entered the building they saw laxus fighting a mysterious person.

"Who's he?" gajeel asked natsu. Natsu looked over and shrugged.

" never seen him in my life, but he sure good at fighting!" natsu said watching yata fight.

Yata jumped back from laxus and covered his hands with celestial energy and charged at laxus.

" **CELESTIAL PUNCH**!" yata yelled as he punched laxus dead in the gut, laxus flew back and hit the wall. He got out and cupped his hands over his mouth and readied his attack.

" **THUNDER DRAGON'S ROAR** " laxus yelled as he sent a beam of electrical energy at yata. Yata quickly drew his sword and absorbed the attack. Laxus looked in horror as he watched his attack be absorbed. Yata smiled and slashed his sword, as he swung it the attack laxus just did was repelled back at him knocking him back into the wall.

"Too strong" laxus said as he struggled to get up from the rubble. Yata walked over and grabbed laxus by the head and flung him across the room.

"Come on, thought you said your gonna pound me into the ground?" yata said as he walked over to laxus. Laxus got up and smiled.

"Just warming up" laxus said as he lunged towards yata engaging into hand to hand combat.

"Should we interfere, salamander?" gajeel asked as he watched yata and laxus fight. Natsu shook his head and had his eyes looking on the two fighters.

"No, that's what erza's for." natsu said laughing. Gajeel snickered and looked back at the fight

The battle raged on between laxus and yata, the two were sort of evenly matched and the two desperately fought to get the advantage.

" **THUNDER DRAGON IRON FIST!** " laxus yelled as he jumped to yata. Yata in result punched down on a tile and sent it into the air, and kicked it directly into laxus face. Yata reacting fast raised his hand up to the sky making a little magic circle.

' **STAR STORM!** " yata yelled, and on command tiny but hurtful stars rained down on laxus.

"The real fight begins now!" laxus yelled as his body started to cover in electricity. Yata looked at laxus and got into fighting stance.

"Come at me" yata said smiling, laxus smiled and lunged towards yata.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice yelled everybody's head turned to see who was at the door, and standing in the doorway was none other than fairy tail's requip mage, erza scarlet.

 **End! Thanks guys for reading this chapter it means so much to me that you guys take time to read my fanfiction! Oh and news on pokemon divergent, it's on hold. Im gonna redo the prologue and start the story officially. But yeah, plz review. I'm just a beginner author and i need all the reviews i can get! Hate the story love the story? Just write it in the review and until next time**

 **-omega**


End file.
